If the Moon Fell Down
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Muggle-borns are going missing. People are being pulled out of school. Some students begin to receive silver masks reminiscent of the Death Eaters. Some see it as a threat. That is not what they are. They are invitations. But to what? "Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead."
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>When I was 12, I woke up on my bed in the middle of the Black Lake. A group of seventh years spent an hour of their night to levitate my bed. They spelled it so that the top of it would stay just above the water, ensuring that I wouldn't wake before morning. It took Headmistress Fawcett to help me. I remember just sitting on my bed, completely emotionless. I remember seeing my cousins, just laughing at me. As if it was completely hilarious that it had happened to me. I bet you if this had happened to Rose or James, no one would be laughing. Instead, they would have their wands out, hexing whoever did it.<p>

It wasn't the first time I realized I was different. I mean, I am in Slytherin. That in itself is different, but at least I have Al with me on that.

I mean, first of all, I have dark brown hair. And not like James and Albus either. They don't count cause they look like Harry Potter. I don't look like anybody. Even my older sister, Molly, has bright red hair that rivals our dad. I also have dark green eyes, which I guess is pretty cool. I'm all tall and willowy, too. That can be nice, except when I'm towering over cute tiny Rose. My jaw is too squared, and I'm no porcelain doll. My skin is too olive, my nose too narrow. I don't look like a Weasley.

I just have to get used to being different, and I have. I never wanted to be, though. I wanted to be a Gryffindor.

I wanted to be like Aunt Hermione, smart and kind. I wanted to be like Uncle Harry, brave and strong. I wanted to be like Uncle Ron, funny and determined. I wanted to be like my dad, hardworking and caring. I wanted to be a Gryffindor. Let's just say I didn't end up like them. As soon as the hat brushed the top of my head I was in Slytherin. My ambition did do me no favors.

Right away, all the differences I noticed in me were clear to everyone else. I earned glares and pranks, but no one did anything to Albus. I would have resented him if he didn't of take me in. He became my best friend. And for that, I will be forever grateful.

When I got home for the summer, the way my dad looked at me changed. Almost with pity. He knew how much I wanted to be a Gryffindor. But, despite what everyone thought, he didn't disown me. No, he sat me down, brushed the hair from my face, and hugged me. He told me that he rejected my family once and he was going to do it again. None of the others know this, not Molly not Rose not James. No one.

My dad told me I'm not some kind of bad egg, but I'm beginning to doubt that. You see, it all began with a silver mask making its way onto my doorstep.

"_Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead."_


	2. A Baking Fiasco

**A/N: **For now the story is a bit light and humorous, but it's going to become much more serious as time goes on. Right now it's just a basic intro to help you get to know the characters and their situations.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the green curtains. Again. Really, Lucy? Really? I glanced over at his sleeping form. His blonde hair was mussed quite attractively. I felt my mind flashing back to when I ran my hands through it repeatedly last night. I gulped, and sat up slowly. Birds were singing softly in the background. It was still early morning, I think. Thank Merlin. I couldn't have anyone catching me sneaking out of Scorpius' bed. I grabbed my bra and shirt, pulling them on along with my skirt. Wait. Where are my knickers? I looked around the bed, but I could not find them. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I could feel panic starting to rise in my throat. I can't leave without my knickers! I'm wearing a bloody skirt! And someone could find them! Of course, I don't think anyone in the Slytherin dorm would just immediately know they're mine, but I can't risk it. I mean, Albus is in this dorm. I don't particularly feel like getting murdered today, thanks.<p>

Shit. I can't find them. I have to leave without them. It's more important that I get out than get my knickers. I stood up, wincing at the slight creak. Luckily, everyone was sound asleep still. The cold blue tinged light was barely creeping through the windows, so it must still be early morning. Thank Merlin. I tiptoed quietly out of the room, and hurried down the stairs. The common room was completely empty. I was just full of luck today, wasn't I? Other than the fact I slept with Scorpius again. Right. That was sure to bring a damper on the day.

I need mental help.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Lucy, where were you last night? You didn't come back to the dorm. <em>Again.<em>" Caroline, my best friend, said when I sat down next to her.

"Passed out in the Room of Requirement again. Sorry." I said easily, putting a stack of pancakes on my plate. Caroline let out a groan and shook her head.

"You need to stop doing that, Luce. Everyone knows you're going to get Head Girl next year whether you study or not." She said, stealing a piece of bacon off my plate. I swatted her hand but didn't take it back.

"That's not how it works." I said, giving her a look, before noticing Albus' frown across the table. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, waving my fork at him. "Did an owl shit in your soup again?"

He glanced up at me before leaning forward. Ooh, gossip. Fucking finally. This place has been way too quiet lately.

"There was some girl in Scorpius' bed last night." He whispered. _Shit. _My eyes widened in response as I glanced at Caro.

"Who was it?" She asked excitedly. "Did he finally score Rose?" Al and I both gave her disgusted looks. Honestly, everyone knows Scorpius is in love with Rose. I don't delude myself by thinking he's in love with me just because he's sleeping with me. I'm just a substitute. I may not have the trademark red hair or the trademark anything, but I'm still a Weasley. Despite his pining, though, Rose doesn't like him. Not one bit. The word prick and prat are associated with him more than cute.

"No, I know it wasn't Rose. She didn't have red hair. I didn't get to see her face. She was asleep when I got there, and Scorpius pulled the curtains closed when he saw me. Plus, she had already snuck out by the time I woke up. _But,_" he said with a devilish grin. "She left her knickers on the ground." Al pulled the black knickers out of his pocket and hung it in front of us. _Oh shit. _He found them. I instinctively grabbed them from him and hid it under the table.

"Lucy," Caro hissed. "You're holding some girls knickers!" Oh. Right. No one knew they were mine. I made a face of disgust and handed them back to Albus who stuck them in his pocket. My _knickers_ are in my cousins _pocket_. There is _so _much wrong with this picture.

"But how does that help us figure out who it is?" She asked. Right. Good. He couldn't possibly be able to figure out the knickers were mine. I mean, even if he did search through the knicker drawers in the entirety of Hogwarts, he wouldn't think to check mine. And to save me from this completely awkward conversation, Scorpius arrived and sat next to Albus.

"What's going on?" He asked, stealing a piece of sausage from my plate. Merlin, what is with people and stealing my food? Rude.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly. So, of course, Al had to ruin it.

"We were talking about your latest conquest." Al said, waggling his eyebrows at Scorpius. I made a disgusted noise and turned back to my pancakes. I really didn't want to hear this conversation. I'm not a bloody conquest. "Who was it?"

I'm pretty sure his eyes flickered to me, but I just ignored him. If he said something, I would tear him limb from limb. I'm not exactly proud of it, okay? It was only supposed to be one time. Really. I just . . . I get bored. I guess that's the best way to put it. I get fairly stressed and I just need a way to cool off, you know? It's not like he isn't using me too, okay? Stop judging me.

"Uh, no one of importance." Scorpius said, piling food on his plate. Okay, rude much? To be honest, I would probably say the same thing so I'm in no position to judge. Al gave him a look.

"No one believes you, Scorp." Caro sang. Merlin, please stop pushing this.

"I'm not telling you." He said bluntly. Thank you for standing up for yourself. I glanced up at him, and his eyes caught on mine.

"I'll get it out of you soon enough." Albus said determinedly. And so the subject was dropped.

* * *

><p>Despite my unsavory reputation, I'm good friends with a certain Lysander Scamander. We've always been friends, ever since I was a little girl. He liked to watch me paint, weirdly enough. I've just learned not to question him on that. His being sorted into Slytherin only seemed to solidify our friendship, though he was much more well liked than me. Apparently I'm too "rude" to people. Please.<p>

"Will you stop staring at me?" I said with a sigh, breaking the egg.

"I'm not staring at you." He said, still staring at me. I gave him a look before returning to my baking. "So, Luce, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No, I don't." I said, confused. What is he talking about?

"Really? Well, you're the one sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy." He said, fiddling with a whisk. _Crash!_ The bowl in my hands landed on the ground, shattering. I cursed, taking my wand out to clean it up.

"I'm doing no such thing." I said. I'm such a liar.

"Funny reaction for someone who isn't." He said dryly. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Okay, fine, maybe I am. How did you find out?" I asked, steadying myself on the counter.

"I got back to the dorm early. I saw you while you were asleep." He said with a shrug. "I can't believe you would do this to yourself, Lucy." Cue defensive mode.

"What do you mean?" I asked stiffly.

"Well, you're kind of being an idiot." He said bluntly. "You're having sex with a guy who is in love with your _cousin. _It's so bloody obvious. What, does he actually say your name, or does he call you Rose?" He said mockingly. I felt my heart drop in my chest. "You always complain about being compared to perfect Rose, and yet here you are."

"Just shut up, Lysander. I am a grown witch. I'm not delusional. I know he doesn't fancy me or anything. I don't fancy him either." I said with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you really not respect yourself enough to sleep with Scorpius Malfoy?" He asked, shaking his head. My head shot up and I stared at him.

"Get out." I hissed. Lysander's face dropped.

"Lucy-" He began.

"Get out!" I yelled, pointing at the door. "Get the fuck out!"

Lysander, admitting defeat, stood up and left.

Shit.

* * *

><p>I had the curtains around my bed pulled tight as I stared at the mask on my bed. With a quiet sigh, I picked it up and examined it. It was a deep silver, with ornate silver designs flowing up the side of it. The was a slit for the eyes, with the design creeping around them. The mouth had what appeared to be stitches. I flipped it over, and the mask was a plain black. Just like the souls of everyone who wore them. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed. I lifted the mask up to my eye level. I felt hypnotized by the darkness of it. I brought it closer. Was there something written on it?<p>

"_This time it is real." _Was etched on in a silver. I let out a shaky breath. I closed my eyes, and I could feel the cold metal pressed up against my cheek. It almost felt . . . Welcoming. It felt natural, and I could feel the metal getting warmer against my skin. I opened my eyes and peered through the slits.

"Lucy?" And I was knocked from my reverie. I felt my heart stop, and I threw the mask away from me and it hit the wood at the end of my bed with a clang. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I responded, covering the mask with my blanket. I couldn't bear to look at it. What was I _doing? _I covered my face with my hands. I'm disgusting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked that! It was a bit short, but I felt like that was a good place to end it. I promise it'll be picking up soon.

Please review!


End file.
